Chosen Duo
by MarthDovah
Summary: There are two heroes that will unite humans and pokemon. One a golden heart, and one a silver soul. They will have a great adventure, but every adventure isn't without their dangers. Tags: Pokemon; AU; Aura Ash; Smart Ash; Female Pikachu; Human X Pokemon; Ash X Pokemon; OC X Pokemon;
1. AN: It's been a while

**Marth:** Hey everyone. Sorry about not posting anything in a long while. I've been distracted lately.

So, I'm going to try to start writing, but no promises that the first chapter is going to come out soon. Though there are some things I want to talk about.

First off, is the poll. There is still time for you to decide the POV it's going to be written in. Though I think most of you would rather see this in Third Person POV as this story has more than one main character. Though I am not going to know unless you guys vote.

Second, with the emergence of Sun and Moon (I heard there was going to be sequels called Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon), I was thinking about having Ash catch Litten at some point. Should I wait until the story goes to Alola (which won't be for a very long time), or should I have him catch Litten in the beginning, or at least the first region?

Third, I will be open to suggestions. Feel free to suggest anything, but there are no guarantees that your suggestion will be used in the story.

And that's it for the story. Now, if you don't already know, I have a DA page, and I'm going to be working on a Tumblr page when I can. I do already have the Tumblr page open, but it's not how I want it to look. I'm probably going to have help from one of my friends.

I'm not sure when I'm going to be working on my stories again. Hopefully within the month, but no promises.


	2. Childhood 1

**Chrom:** So you finally got out a chapter?

 **Marth:** Yeah, but I didn't really know what to do for a first chapter.

 **Chrom:** Well, you are just starting out.

 **Marth:** Yeah. Hey everyone. Marth here with the first chapter of Chosen Duo.

 **Chrom:** Why are you nervous.

 **Marth:** Well, I am just getting back into writing.

 **Chrom:** That's understandable. You haven't been writing at all in the last few months.

 **Marth:** Well readers, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chosen Duo

Marth, The Black Legend

* * *

In the world, there are different kinds of pokémon. All that come in different shapes and sizes. Every one of them is different, and they each have different moves and abilities. As the world grew, pokémon and humans have grown to live together. The pokémon lent the humans their power, helping them out, getting home and shelter in return.

Eventually the humans wanted to battle, but not each other. Instead they battled with their pokémon. To this day, pokémon battling became a sport. Humans put their pokémon against each other, pokémon and trainer working together to win.

Our story begins with a person who dreams to be a pokémon master. The kid has black raven hair and chocklate brown eyes, and he sports a white shirt with the pokémon league symbol on the back, as well as dark grey shorts. This boy was named Ash Ketchum.

He was alone on the playground, sitting by an oak tree. He wasn't alone because no one would play with him. No. He just wants to stay away from everyone. All because of one person.

"Hey!"

Ash looked up to see a kid with Mahogany hair, the kid was also wearing a light blue shirt. Ash narrowed his eyes. "What do you want Gary?" he asked with a frown on his face.

Ash tried to stay away from Gary ever since he met him. Everyone in the school liked Gary because he was the grandson of the famous pokémon professor, Professor Oak. Of course, he hated when someone was smarter than him, which happened to be the case with Ash. Ash didn't know much more than Gary, but it was close. Though Gary still thought that he was better than everyone.

Gary also didn't like the fact that Ash ignores him most of the time. "Why don't you talk to me, the grandson of Professor Oak?" he asked in a condescending voice with a grin on his face.

Ash facepalmed. "Sorry, but I got other things to do." he said. _'Like not talking to someone who can't realize their own ego.'_ Ash was about to leave when he felt a hand grab onto his wrist. He looked to see professor oak's grandson with a malicious smile on his face. Ash gulped, he was used to being bullied by Gary, however, this seemed to be one of _those_ days where it gets worse.

Gary made sure that no one was around before he started punching Ash. It took a few seconds of struggling before he broke free of his wrist and started fighting back. They Ash managed to get a few hits in. He was on the defense before Gary landed a hard blow on his chest and stomach. This caused Ash to kneel over in pain, only to be knocked back onto the ground when his head was kicked.

"Got what you deserve, looser." Gary said darkly before he left.

As soon as Ash knew he was gone, he took off into the forest, tears in his eyes. Sure he was used to this sort of thing, but this was the worse by far.

He ran, passing by many trees, not paying attention to the fact that his legs were nicked by a couple of thorny vines. He soon came to a clearing with a stump in the middle. There was pokémon everywhere, and there was a light coming in from above. This was where Ash would go when he was upset. It was peaceful, and the pokémon there were nice as well.

One of the pokémon, an oddish, came up to him as he sat on the stump. **"What's wrong Ash, what happened?"** he asked? All the pokémon knew him as he came here frequently. Ash didn't know how he was able to understand them, he just knows that he can.

"It was Gary." was his only reply.

" **Again?"** Oddish questioned with a groan. Ash only nodded.

He then felt a paw and turned to see a rattata wiping away his tears. **"Don't let that kid get to you. Remember, once you become a trainer, you'll certainly show him who is the better."** the rattata told him.

Ash smiled and rubbed the pokémon's heads. "Thanks you two, that really helps."

The rattata chuckled. **"Anytime, friend. We're always happy to cheer you up."**

It was then that they heard a rustling in the distance. Everyone looked towards the direction at the sound. Ash was the one to cautiously go towards it. He peeked through the bushes to see someone that was no bigger than himself.

The kid is wearing all black, which is the same color of his draconic hair. There is a strange delta on his shirt, the right side was blue while the left side was red, and within the delta was filled white. He also has fingerless gloves with the same delta on his shirt. He also wears a silver necklace with a strange blue gem attached to it. The gem seems to be glowing for some reason.

He knew the kid in front of him was unconscious, plus there was cuts on him. _'I have to get him home. My mom can help him.'_ he thought. He didn't really know why, be he felt like he needed to help him for some reason. As soon as he grabbed the kid by the arms, he heard a voice in his head.

" _Hello? Who are you?"_ the voice asked.

Ash was surprised, almost enough to drop the person he was carrying. He looked around, trying to find whoever spoke to him. "Who's there?" he asked, a bit scared.

" _Sorry to scare you."_ the voice told him, _"Though, I think I'll wait to tell you my name until my brother wakes up."_ he said. _"Oh, and don't talk out loud, just think about your responses."_ he quickly added.

Ash nodded, he figured it was probably a psychic talking to him. _"So, who's your brother. And where are you anyways?"_ he asked.

" _My brother is the one you're carrying. As for where I am, did you see the gem on him?"_ the voice asked him.

Ash nodded. _"Yeah, why?"_

" _Well, that's where I am. In the Soul Dew."_ The voice replied to him.

" _Wait, how is that possible?"_ Ash realized, _"I thought it was impossible for someone to be living inside a gem. And what is a Soul Dew?"_

" _You're half right."_ the voice said to him, _"Normally it's impossible for a living soul to be in a Soul Gem, much less a Soul Dew. Though it seems like Yveltal thinks that I can be an exception."_

Ash wanted to ask more about it, but he couldn't as he has reached his house. He went through the front door and then walked over to the couch before he put the kid down onto the couch. He then continued to the kitchen, despite his heavy breathing, and went for some medical supplies. He was about to grab the first-aid kit before the voice from before stopped him.

" _First Aid won't do any good. You're going to have to use potions to heal my brother's wounds."_

" _I doubt it, but fine."_ he then reached for the potions and got out a Full Restore. He then got back to the kid and sprayed the potion all over his wounds. He was amazed as he saw the wounds close.

He heard a cough behind him. He turned around to see that his mother was behind him. "Just what do you think you were doing with that potion young man?" she asked sternly.

He looked behind him. "I found him while I was in the woods and brought him here. I don't know why, but….I felt like I needed to help him."

His mother nodded. "That still doesn't explain why you have a potion." she said. Ash was about to say something before the figure behind him twitch. They both looked stared at the kid that was slowly getting up. He put a hand on his head. "Ugh, where am I?" He then looked around and it was clear that he didn't know about where he was. "How did I get here?" he asked out loud.

He then looked at the only other people in the room and they got a good look at his eyes. They were blood red and had slitted pupils in them. "Sorry, but who are you?" he asked them.

"I should ask you the same thing." Ash's mom replied, "Even though Ash was the one that brought you here while you were asleep, it's still polite to give your name first." she said.

The kid nodded. "Fair enough." he said. _"Should I trust these people, Chrom?"_ He asked inside his head.

The same voice that talking to Ash was now talking to the kid. _"You can, I could sense that the kid, Ash, is good. In fact it's like there was practically no darkness in him at all."_ The voice, Chrom told him.

The kid nodded internally and then spoke, "You may call me Marth, what your name?"

"My name is Delia. Right here is my son Ash." she said, introducing herself and her son.

Marth nodded and smiled a bit at Ash. _'I suppose if Chrom trusted him, then I guess I can give him a chance.'_ he thought to himself, _'After all, not all humans are bad are they?'_ He then held his hand out to shake.

Ash looked at him wearily, he doesn't know what he'll be like. It was a few tense moments before he finally shook Marth's hand. A smile grew on Marth's face, and soon on Ash's as well. "Marth, isn't there somewhere you can be going?" Delia asked him.

Marth sighed. "I pretty much sleep outside. I don't really have a home." he said.

Delia nodded. "Why don't you stay with us."

He nodded with a warm grin on his face. "Thank you miss..."

"It's Ketchum. But please, call me Delia." she said.

Marth nodded. "Right." He wondered what the future would bring him.

* * *

 **MTBL:** I know this chapter is short, and not like the 6k chapters I like to do. But I'm trying to get back into writing. If you liked this chapter, favorite, and maybe consider following this story. If you didn't like it, tell me why you didn't. (Please, no flames.)

Now if you've seen my Bio here on FF Net, you will know I may include some things from the list of warnings in this story. If I do, I will include warnings in the beginning of the chapters that have them. I _may_ include vore in this story, though it is not certain. Just warning you now so that you're not surprise when you see vore moments (ie. a pokémon eating a human or another pokémon alive.) (Don't worry, it's not going to be anything like there being a human eating someone else alive.)


End file.
